Dragon Ball Z: The One Remaining
by MikeyAquaAngelo
Summary: Three years after the battle with golden frieza a mysterious man appears claiming to be a saiyan. He claims he knows where Kakarrot's dad is and he needs to talk to him urgently.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z: The One Remaining

NOTE: I AM NOT IN ANY WAY THE OWNER OF DBZ

Setting: 3 years after the battle with Golden Frieza

{Goku's House}

"It has been three years since we beat Frieza again hopefully that was the last time!" Goku said to Vegeta " Oh shut up Kakarrot " Vegeta said with a grin. Goku quickly replied with "Oh come on Vegeta just because you almost died doesn't mean you still gotta be mad!"

Vegeta walked outside and blasted off towards Capsule Corp as Goku looked through the window. Goku then thought to himself "Man i know i should go after him but im hungry!" Gohan interjected his thoughts as he said "Hey dad, Krillin is looking for you." Goku replied with "Oh ok just let me grab a burger first." Gohan laughed and walked outside to play with Goten who had been playing in a tree.

{Krillin's House}

A few minutes later, Goku landed at Krillin's house and knocked on the door. "Hello, anyone home?" Goku asked as Krillin opened the door. "Hey Goku I was just wondering if theres any chance you and I could go train together maybe in the time chamber?" Goku replied "I don't know Krillin you might get killed." Krillin swiftly replied with "No I won't I promise Goku!" Goku breathed heavily and said "Oh fine, but you owe me food!" he said with a smile as they blasted off toward the lookout.

{Capsule Corp}

Vegeta walked in as Bulma asked "Where have you been?" she asked with a curious expression. Vegeta replied "Talking to that annoying Kakarrot of course" Bulma replied with a laugh "Then why do you go over there?" Vegeta replied with "Well... oh never mind that!" Vegeta followed up with "I am going to go train alone away from all this stupidity!" Bulma said with a laugh "Wow Vegeta you never change do you?" Vegeta didn't answer as he walked outside.

Minutes later Bulma called up Gohan and told him she made a saiyan scouter that can withstand higher power levels than their own. Gohan tried to say great job but was cut off as it exploded, Gohan then said "Bulma is everything ok?" Bulma then said "No you don't feel that incredible power level?" Gohan said "No, but I am coming over there right now!"

As soon as Gohan hit the ground he felt the massive power level also. He walked inside and went to Bulma and saw Vegeta and her talking. "Gohan have you never sensed that power before?" Gohan replied with "No, it is larger than dad's and Vegeta's combined!"

Vegeta then said "Gohan is right, but where the heck is Kakarrot?" Bulma got in the conversation and said "In the time chamber with Krillin because Krillin begged him to." Vegeta then said "Well I guess every time we have a problem he is nowhere to be found, I should've expected that." he said with a angry look on his face.

{Somewhere north in the mountains}

"Come on you can do better than that!" Tien told Yamcha as they trained together. Yamcha said "Ok you try and do a kamehameha while doing flips, what kind of a lesson is this?" Tien said "I don't know I just wanted to see if you would actually try it!" he said while laughing.

Just as Yamcha was getting mad he and Tien both sensed the power level also. "Do you think thats Goku?" Yamcha said as Tien quickly said "No it is to high I have never sensed it!" Yamcha then said "Well whoever it is they are coming over here!" Tien said "Lets let this play out and see who it is before we run off like losers."

As the unknown man landed infront of them Tien said "Oh god his power level is like Goku and Vegeta's combined!" Yamcha then said "You are right about that!" then the man walked up closer to them. Yamcha and Tien both said "Wait, he has a tail is he a saiyan?"

The saiyan then replied "I am looking for another saiyan who crash landed here years ago, he goes by the name of Kakarrot." Tien said "What do you want with our friend?" Yamcha and Tien both got into a fighting stance as the saiyan then said "I know who his real saiyan dad is and im delivering a message." Tien said "You will have to wait he is training with a friend but we can take you there though." The saiyan then replied "Ok but I can't be here to long." as all three of them headed off toward the lookout.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z: The one Remaining

Part 2

Setting: Three years after the battle with Golden Frieza

Note: I am not in anyway linked with any makers of Dragon Ball Z i am just a fan so full credit to the makers!

{The Lookout}

As the saiyan, Tien, and Yamcha land Mr. Popo goes to greet them. Mr. Popo then asks " Who is this man?" Tien says " It is alright he is a friend of Goku's saiyan father." Mr. Popo then says "Wow so are you a saiyan also?" The saiyan says "Yes I fought alongside Kakarrot's dad at one point."

Mr. Popo then says "Well Goku will be out in one hour so please try to wait." The saiyan then says "Is Goku like Kakarrot's earth name or something?" Yamcha then says "Ya he got it from a man named Gohan who took him in which conveniently Goku named his first child Gohan." As the saiyan was about to speak Gohan and Vegeta arrive on the scene.

Gohan then says "Who are you and why are you here?" As the man is about to answer Vegeta is noticed and the saiyan gets on one knee and bows down and replied "Hello prince Vegeta what an honour!" Vegeta then says "wait are you a saiyan warrior?" and the saiyan quickly nods to his prince. Vegeta then says "Soldier what is your name?" the saiyan swiftly replies with "Tora, my lord I was revived somehow as I was killed before Planet Vegeta was destroyed." Gohan said "There is no way you must be lying to us!" Vegeta said "No he isn't I remember my dad saying he had a strike force sent off to a planet."

Just before he could talk more Goku emerged from the chamber and walked up to the saiyan. Tora then said "Kakarrot is that you?" Goku then says "Wait a minute your a saiyan, but how do you know my name?" Tora said "I know where your dad is but it will be hard to find him he wanted me to tell you that, well, he is stuck in the past."

Goku then said "how the heck is that possible?" Tora then replied with "He was there when Frieza tried to destroy Planet Vegeta he tried to warn everyone but no one listened so he went out there alone." Tora followed up with "He got hit with a blast and woke up in a world where Frieza's ancestor who went by the name of Chilled."

Tien and Yamcha looked at each other in amazement as Gohan then said "So he is in the past, do you know what time in the past?" Tora then replied "Before Planet Vegeta was ours on Planet Planet." Vegeta then said "He is somewhere on Planet Planet before it was ours?" Tora replied with "Yes Sir, is there a way we can get Kakarrot to him?"

Goku says "Yes there is a way we need to go to capsule corp, follow me Tora. Tora says "Ok lead the way" as they blast off toward capsule corp.

{Capsule Corp}

As they touch down Bulma is outside with a curious look and says "So this is the high power level?" Tora replies "Ya im a saiyan the names Tora." Bulma says "Hi im Bulma, Goku do you guys need something?" Goku replies "Yes, a time machine so I can go to talk to my dad." Bulma looks astonished but she just says "Ok let me go get the capsule." and she goes inside.

Bulma walks out and pops the capsule, revealing the time machine. Goku says "Thanks Bulma well of I go I guess." Tora tells him "Look for a town of people and ask for a guy who looks like you wearing armor though." Goku says ok and hits the travel button.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Z: The One Remaining

Setting: three years after batthe with gold frieza

Note: I do not own dbz so full credit to owners!

{Planet Planet}

"Wow so this is planet planet?" Goku asked himself. Goku started walking looking for signs of life on this unknown planet. Goku finds a town and walks in and starts asking around. Goku finds out that his dad is in a cave not that far off to the south. "Thank you everybody" Goku said as he ventured forth. Minutes later he arrived at the cave and cautiously went in.

Goku hears someone say "Kakarrot is that you?" So he replies with "YA is that you dad?" He replied with excitement, curiousity, and nervousness. Goku steps forward to see a saiyan in armor with hair just like his and a scar on his face.

"Hey son it's been so long since I have seen you, this is absolutely amazing!" We have so much to catch up on!" Bardock replied "Well we habe plenty of time don't we?" The father and son shared a long overdue laugh and started their life together as they went back to earth via the time machine.


End file.
